Armor
Nemesis Armor * Common Armor * Uncommon Armor * Rare Armor * Super Rare Armor * Ultra Rare Armor * Legendary Armor * Epic Armor Armor is the heart of fighting in Knights and Dragons. It determines the strength of your knights and with that the outcome of your battles. Strength Every armor type has its own specifications. They consist of attack and defense values and an element category. Armors with higher attack and defense values are generally stronger than armors with lower attack/defence values. You can increase the attack/defense values of your armors by enhancing them. The outcome of individual battles is influenced by the Elements of your armor. Every element is weak against one element and strong against another element, with the exception of starmetal armors. Every armor contains 1 or 2 Elements. Plus Version Many sets of armor have a stronger form which is indicated by a "+" after its name, eg "Wing Warrior's Armor +". If the armor can be crafted and it has a plus version you can unlock the ability to craft this stronger armor by enhancing its basic version to a certain level. After the basic version is sufficiently enhanced you will receive a message indicating the + version is unlocked. Once the "+" version is unlocked all armors you craft of that type will be "+" armors. Also the Armour has more Damage and Defense points than the not "+" version The levels required to unlock the + version are: *Common and Uncommon Level cap: 30 -----> unlocked at level 10. *Rare and Super Rare Level cap: 50 -----> unlocked at level 15. *Ultra Rare Level cap: 70 -----> Storyline Ultra Rare 3 star armors unlocked at level 20. *Legendary Level cap: 70 -----> Epic Boss Legendary 4 star armors unlocked at level 35. *Epic Level cap: 99 -----> + version currently not able to be crafted. Armor Rarity Armors are categorised by Rarity. Lower rarity armors are easier to obtain by beginning players, higher rarity armors usually require more effort and trickery. Generally the higher the rarity category, the higher the strength of an armor. But that is not always the case. Every armor type has its own stats (attack/defense values). Some are atypically strong for the category and some atypically weak. Plus versions of lower categories are often stronger than normal versions of higher categories. A few craftable storyline armors are known for that. They are described as the Big Four and the Bigger Four. Usually all armors in a certain rarity category have the same number of enhancement levels. Fusion Boost Armor is an exception. Although Fusion Boost Armors are categorized as Super Rare Armor they do not have the usual 50 enhancement levels, but instead only 1. Rarity Levels There are five levels of armors- Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare, and Epic. As the name suggests, as the level goes up, the rarity increases, with common being common and epic being incredibly hard to get, with the exception of Nemesis, which is placed under common, that has a bonus damage (x2 or x3) on ONE BOSS ONLY, and is usually named (bossname)'s Nemesis, and is only obtainable via chest. Usually all armors in a certain rarity category have the same number of enhancement levels. Fusion Boost Armor is an exception. Although Fusion Boost Armors are categorized as Super Rare Armor they do not have the usual 50 enhancement levels, but instead only 1. Bigger Four The Big Four are four of the craftable rare armors from adventure. The plus versions of those armors have better stats than the non plus Super Rare armors available through fusion in the early stages of the game. The Big Four are the plus versions of: *Atlantean Avenger Armor *Crius Armor *Hydra Hunter's Mail *Living Flame Armor The armors available from the last four adventure stages are known as the Bigger Four. The plus version stats of those are comparable to non-plus Epic Boss armors. See Also *Elements *Boss Drop Locations *Epic Boss Armors *Fusion Armors For an up-to-date, searchable and sortable list of armours, including by elements and rarity, please consult this Armour Chart (external link). * Category:Kaleidoscopic Armors